Law Hero
The Law Hero is a playable character in ''Shin Megami Tensei'' and, as the name implies, the lawfully aligned hero of that game. It should be noticed that Law Hero is obviously not his true name, but rather a title that can be seen in the boss fight against him near the end of the game. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'': Playable Character *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'': As a silhouette in the intro's cut-scene of the game. Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The first appearance of the Law Hero is on a introductory dream sequence of the protagonist, where he is being crucified by a robed man and is freed after the player choose his name. He appears once again in a second vision, ready to take on the master of Echo Building along the hero's party, before being seen for real in a cell on Kichijoji's Hospital, where the protagonist is being held after being taken under custody for a wrongfully acusation of murder. After this, he joins the player and Chaos Hero in their quest to save Tokyo from destruction. He later leaves the protagonist's party after helping in the rescue of the Heroine from a public execution orchestrated by Yuriko, deciding to go to Ichigaya save his girlfriend-- who had been kidnapped by Gotou's men for having the same name as the Resistance's leader. After the events of the Great Destruction, The Law Hero appears once again before the protagonist, this time on Makai, stating that he was teleported there after being engulfed in a "blinding white light". Then, he once again joins the team and accompanies the protagonist back to a post-apocaliptical Tokyo, where they discover that 30 years have passed and meet the little Alice in the ruins of Roppongi, where a giant dome raised by the mysterious duo, Red Count and Black_Baron-- the rulers of the city --, surrounds the town and protects it's inhabitants from the nearby demons. After the heroes uncovers their plot of using human's souls killed in the Great Destruction to create a utopia for Alice, they are quickly defeated by the Red Count in person, who reveals his true demon form: Belial. The group then retreats only to come back in possession of the "Gushing Jar", an artifact that enables the sealing of demons. With this, Belial is defeated, wich neutralizes his influence over the city, causing the spirit of Alice, along great part of the population of Roppongi, to vanish. This, however, unleashes the Black Count's rage, who in vengeance, proceds to steal Law Hero's soul. After a fight with him-- who reveals his true form of Nebiros --, the player discover that his actions cannot undone what happened, and so, Law Hero's spirit must carry on to the afterlife along the people of Roppongi, leaving permanently the group. Later, he appears in Shinagawa, stating that he was revived by God to be his new Messiah on Earth, with the purpose of guiding the Messian Church in the estabilishment of the Thousand Year Kingdom. He requests the protagonist's aid in doing so, asking him to go to Tokyo Destiny Land and kill the gaian leader Echidna. If the player chooses not to listen to him, he disappears, letting the angel Haniel take his place and battle the heroes. The next time the player encounters him, he is arguing with the Chaos Hero near the heart of the Great Cathedral. He tells the hero about the Four Heavenly Kings, and after their defeat and the flooding of Tokyo, he request the help of the player in aiding the messian general, the demon [Vishnu, on the battle against his messian rival Ravana-- who is raising a barrier that is impeding God from coming to Earth. If the hero chooses to stay on the path of neutrality by defeating both Ravana and Vishnu, the Law Hero will state that he no longer can wait for him to join his cause, and as such, they will fight as enemys the next time their meet. In the seventh floor of the Cathedral, this does happens, resulting in the Law Hero's being killed in a battle against the protagonist. Near his final moments, he realizes that he was "nothing but a mere pawn to accomplish God's ends", and dies. He's given the name Toshiki in Shin Megami Tensei Final Story: Atlus Official Replay Novel, Yuji in Shin Megami Tensei Character Profile: Steven Report I, and Yoshio in Kazuma Kaneko Complete Illustration Works, explained to be the codename given to him during development. Imagery Image:LawHero2.jpg|Law Hero as the "Messiah" Trivia *It should be noted that the Law Hero's girlfriend will have the same name as the Heroine. *Oddly enough, the Law Hero's Illustration Works name Yoshio is written in kanji as ヨシオ, which literally means "good man" (善男). Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters